


90s Kid

by TschernobylSheep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, weird 90s music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TschernobylSheep/pseuds/TschernobylSheep
Summary: Just a short drabble, inspired by a stupid eurodance song from 11 years ago.





	

The 90s were a weird decade. And the decade Jean grew up in. Back then he never thought about the craziness of it all. He even had one of the old songs as his ringtone, even though nobody called him anyway. Except that time he was hanging out with Marco and _Shut up (and sleep with me)_ was blasting out of his speaker.  
„Sorry“, he said, taking the call.  
It turned out to be someone who dialed the wrong number. Marco looked him in the eyes and kissed him.  
„What was that?“, he asked.  
„Shut up and sleep with me.“


End file.
